ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Shadowmatrix. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing Diamondmatter 22:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Binkatong (Talk) 02:17, 7 February 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Hi I just want to tell you that if Mark is the son of Kevin and Gwen shouldn't his name be Mark X. Levin? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 09:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadowmatrix seemed like a pretty good Omnitrix there. I've read two of your episodes/stories (one is unfinished). Would you mind removing that A__ word in this episode? I don't know I don't know if my Optimus Prime will get deleted, but I'd REALLY hate it if it did. He's really important in my series. I don't think he will be deleted though, because it's a crossover on a FAN FICTION wiki. Diamondmatter 21:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) DUH The Cybertronians DO have DNA you know?? Diamondmatter 21:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that Didn't know. But why are you trying to fight with me anyway?? P.S. my Ultracombinatrix scans souls, not DNA. Diamondmatter 22:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) sigh I'll just go put credit then! You can't get mad at me for being a big enough fan to put it in my series! Dred 10 Just a quick question about Dred 10. Are you going to keep making episodes because I think its a cool idea. Just asking since the last time you made an episode was around march or so. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 01:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok because it would be a shame if such a good idea was canceled. Also just a comment on the episode, since Mark was probably grounded or something like that there could it could be a kind of episode where Mark sneaks out to sabatoge some kind of event special to Ken like his birthday or some kind of Award thing. But you know I'm just trying to start a thought on what it could be about so you don't need to listen to it if you don't want to or don't like it. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 02:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Series Tag Alright, but don't think that too often. According to Wikia, admins are only users "trusted with a few extra buttons" (delete, protect, etc.). As long as you're here, you can do whatever you want that follows the rules. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Links Well, everyone here except those new to Ben 10 (who would need to watch it anyway for the basic stuff in your series) know who, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and (maybe) Ken are. You don't need links. Same thing with the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. And you don't need a template to make an inter-wiki link. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 14:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, we're trying to improve things here now, including deleting some categories that are too similar to others (like the Omnitrix's Replacement one, which everyone's Omnitrixes are being put in). If a website is too big, it may slow some computers down. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 14:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Question. Hi, I was just wondering if i could use the name Shadowmatrix, but mine will look different, and i'll give you credit. ~~Devin Levin with many aliens~~ Ok. Ok. I'll think of another name, but thanks anyway. Name Change You changed your username, huh? Now fix your signature. The userpage link goes to Nisshou, but the talk page link goes to Shiratori Cullen. ---****--- Roads 23:33,12/23/2011